Wolf Love
by Madness3v3
Summary: This is a story of a man with no place in the world, a woman who wants to know the world; but not herself, and two siblings who don't realize the paths they've chosen are incomplete. You may believe, and you may believe it is simply a fairy tale, but it is all true.


A/N: Just watched the movie two days ago, and only got the idea for this last night.

* * *

 **Alaska:**

A young man, with a thick orange coat, black pants, and snow boots, was trudging through tree feet of snow with a bow and quiver on his back. He had a snow mask over his mouth and all that could be seen was his dark brown eyes and wavy brown hair. His destination was a small cabin on the outskirts of a small town. He entered slowly and removed his hood and mask as he did.

"You still alive, old man?" He asked in a low voice. There was no answer as he put his coat on the hangar. "Watakushi ha ojityanni kotahe eru." He said fluently.

"I'm trying to sleep dammit!" An old voice replied.

"Sorry." The young man said. Then he walked into the other room, where an old Japanese man lied in bed. "How ya feeling?"

"Like death" He answered. The young man walked over and looked at a bunch of pill bottles.

"You don't take your meds." He said.

"I don't want them!" The old man exclaimed. The young man shrugged his shoulders and sat down next to the old one.

"Took the stand down like you wanted." The old man then sat up at this.

"Good. That's the last thing."

"Don't act like it's happening in the next hour." The young man said.

"What did I say."

"Accept the things you can't change." The young man said with a sigh.

"Anyway, all I have left is this." The old man then handed him an envelope.

"What's this?" He asked as he took it.

"Deed to my house back in Japan. Large patch of land. Out of the way. Good game. It's yours now." The old man said. The young one was startled.

"I don't…"

"No." The old man stopped him. "This is yours. You've been like a second son to me and a brother to my children. I've given them what they need. Now, I'm giving you what you need. A place to stay."

"What do you mean?" The young man asked.

"You can't stay for long. We only use to see you twice a year when you grew up. The only reason you stay now is to take care of me. That's no way to live. Don't be afraid to place roots."

The young man looked intently at the deed. He didn't know what to make of the gift.

"I'll think."

"Go make me tea while your thinking."

The young man nodded and walked into the next room.

Morning:

The young man and on slightly older man with a beard had just finished burying the old man, who had died late in the night.

"That's how wanted it." The young man said as he looked at the grave. "Natural."

"Didn't want to be burden on anyone. Only wanted to help. Town's gonna weep, whether he liked it or not." The other man said. "When you leaving, Richard?" There was silence in the air. "I'm sorry. It's…..just….."

"What you always end up asking me." Richard replied. "It's okay doc. I am leaving. Tomorrow. I'll help you tell people, and call his kids."

"Better to hear it from you." The doctor said. Richard then took the deed out of his pocket. "What's that?"

"His last gift. Already given me….." Richard started to tear up. The doctor put his arm around his shoulder. "Won't let you down….gramps."

 **London, England:**

In a studio apartment, a blonde woman with glasses looked over photographs of a wolf. However, the wolf was out of focus in each. She paced back and forth. Her jeans scarping against the floor, her white shirt worn from frequent arm movements. She then grabbed a recording device.

"Olivia Blackwall, Wolf entry 23, these pictures give me nothing. It is obvious that a wolf has appeared in a region where they have supposedly been extinct for years. However, these pictures always depict the wolf leaving. As if it knows it's being watched. I can no longer tolerate this aggravation." Olivia was then silent. She stared hard at the only full body photo. "I must go there myself. I will not stop until I discover this wolfs secret!"

"Bloody hell! Keep it down in there!" A neighbor screamed from below.

"Can it git! I'm out of here!" She said as she stomped on the floor.

 **Village:**

Richard stepped out of a cab and grabbed his duffle bag and bow case.

"Sure this is where you need to be?" The cab driver asked. Richard pulled out money from his wallet and gave it to him.

"Yeah. Here more for the way back." He said.

"Thanks." The driver said with a smile. Then he drove off. Richard looked around. There were only a few people, most found it strange that a white man had arrived, but they kept on. A woman then walked by,

"Excuse me." Richard said. This startled the woman.

"You speak Japanese?" She asked.

"Yes, my name is Richard. I'm looking for someone."

"Who?"

"An old man name Nirasaki." He answered. There was suddenly a solemn look on the woman.

"I'm sorry, but he died years ago. Why do you need him?"

"I was told he can help me find this place?" Richard then showed her the deed. The woman looked it over and became startled.

"There is a problem here….." She started. "You see…..this is now my house." Richard sighed.

"That's unfortunate. If that's the case, then you keep it. I don't want to take away your home." Richard said as he headed to the road he came from.

"Wait!" She said. Richard looked back. "Maybe, there's something we can do."

 **Cabin:**

Deep in the forest, far in the back of the property, there was a depilated cabin. The roof was barely together and it was over ridden by plants. It was silent until a red jeep rode up to it. Inside it was Richard and the woman. When the car stopped, they both got out.

"Never used this cabin. All me and my children needed was the house."

"It's a good spot." Richard said. "But, I don't want to be a burden." The woman shook her head.

"Not at all. Just share what you grow." She said. Richard looked at her with a puzzled look.

"Grow?"

"Crops, whatever you grow for food." She explained.

"Oh, I'm not here for farm work. I'm a hunter." Richard replied. This shocked the woman. "The one who gave me the deed said the game was good here. If it is, I'll share what I kill. Skins, meat, fat." The woman thought hard on this for a moment.

"I suppose that can work, but…." She started and looked seriously at Richard. "There is a wolf in this forest. Promise me you will never hurt it." Richard thought the request was strange, but it was doable.

"As you wish." He said. The woman looked relieved.

"Then everything should be okay." She said with a smile. "My name is Hana, by the way." She then bowed. "A pleasure to meet you." Richard bow in response.

"A pleasure to meet you as well. Thank you for your generosity." Richard replied. They both came up and Hana walked back to her jeep. "I'll come back tomorrow. We can get you all you need to get started." She said.

"Thank you." Richard replied. HE then waved to her as she left. Richard looked back at the cabin and took a deep breath. "A place to stay…Let's see how it works."

* * *

A/N: Review.


End file.
